Forbidden love
by SoullessGinger
Summary: Ruler of his own planet, Ukitake has eloped with a fellow king named Shunsui Kyoraku but his father does not approve because Shunsui is king of their rival planet. What will they do to live happily ever after? WARNING: Mpreg! XD


Hello readers! ^^ This is my first fanfiction I've published so I hope you enjoy it. Please comment so I can continue writing it and get better as writer. :3 I do not own bleach. I just like to write fanfictions of it so please enjoy this one. ^w^

As I leaned against the railing of my private balcony, looking up at the star-filled sky that held the three moons that orbited my planet, I thought about my beloved husband, Shunsui Kyoraku. He ruled another planet, not too far from mine which I rule, that is our enemy...correction, my parents enemy. I sighed and thought to myself, 'Why must they be so hard-headed and narrow minded?'

As I continued looking up at he sky, I felt two muscular arms wrap around my slender waist and pull me to a muscular torso.

"Hehe...I was wondering when you would get here Shunsui," I said as I turned to face him and smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, softly kissing him. "Mmm...I missed you so much..."

-x-

I chuckled and smiled back, holding him closer, and said, "I missed you too Ukitake...How are you feeling?"

"Good...especially now that you are here," he responded as he stroked my cheek and I put my hand over his, closing my eyes and humming happily.

"Mmm...That's good...How are your parents? Still as stubborn as always," I asked, opening my eyes, and he nodded as he looked down.

"Hm...That's too bad...Have you tried reasoning with them?" I asked.

"Yes but there is no reasoning with my father. My mother likes you and is happy that you make me happy, but she can't show it in front of father because of how srtict he is...maybe they should just let my step brother, Renji, rule the planet and I just go live with you...What do think?" he asked me, looking at me pleadingly and cutely which made me want to make love to him even more.

"No...I think you should just put your foot down with them and tell them to just let you take care of things and only ask the help of our advisors, and on the days when you're too sick to get out of bed, have your best advisor run things for you...You are strong Ukitake...If you want, I could go with you for support?" He nodded to my suggestion and softly kissed me again, hugging my neck tighter.

"Thank you Teddy Bear...I don't know what I would do without you...I love you so much."

I chuckled and seductively purred back, "I love you too my fragile flower~ How about some nighttime love making and we'll talk to your parents in the morning?~"

-x-

I blushed and giggled like a girl a little, saying, "Okay...but please be gentle."

"I will~ My fragile flower~" he purred back and picked me up, carrying me to my king sized bed, and gently layed me on the pink silk sheets.

I blushed deeper as I watched him remove most of his clothes and climb on top of me, looking at me with pure lust and want in his eyes and a seductive smirk. Then his hands started removing my sleeping gown as his eyes marveled at my slender, frail body which made me blush all over and I let out a soft moan when his hands brushed across my nipples.

"Ooh~ Are these sensitive?~" he continued purring as he gently rubbed my nipples, causing me to cry out mor.

"A-ahh...y-yes...Teddy Bear..." I slightly panted his name as I looked at him, still blushing, and his smirk grew wider.

"Good~" He leaned his head down to my now hard pink nubs and lightly flicked his tongue across them, making me arch my back and grip his thick, brown hair.

"Aaahhhh...m-more Teddy Bear..." I moaned and he growled in return.

He wrapped his lips around one of my nipples and slowly sucked on it while his hands moved down to my hard member and gently stroked it.

"Aaahhh...Yes...hah..." I moaned louder then before and panted a little as I tugged on his locks, removing his hairtie, and slightly bucked my hips forward.

Growling more, he sucked harder on my nipple as he bit it and stroked my member faster then grabbed it and pumped it hard, making me moan louder and pant more as the pleasure spread throughout my body.

"Teddy Bear...I need you in me now..." Soon after I moaned for him to go in me, my Teddy Bear parted from my chest and let go of my penis as he removed the rest of his clothes. Then he spread my legs wide open and pushed his hot, hard dick in my anus.

"Aaahhhh...Teddy Bear!~" I loudly moaned in pleasure as I latched my hands onto his muscular back and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to my own.

"Nnghh...You're still nice and tight...Perfect~" my Teddy Bear growled/purred as he pushed in deeper and deeper until he got in all the way and started thrusting deep and slow.

"Uuuhhhh...aahhhh...yes...yes...YES!~" I screamed when he hit my prostate and clawed my hands down his back as saliva trickled down my face, my vision going hazy from the intense pleasure he was giving me. Liking my clawing, Shunsui pounded my prostate very hard and moved my legs onto his shoulders, sliding deeper in me.

-x-

Grunting with each hard thrust, I pounded harder and harder against his pleasure spot and growled loudly every time he raked his hands down my back.

"Mmnghh...yes...Teddy Bear likes that so much..." I growled/groaned as I precame inside of him, bucking my hips much harder, making my love moan, pant, and scream in pleasure.

A few more hard thrusts and I tilted my head back as I loudly groaned his name and came heavily inside of him While he screamed my name and came on our abdomens.

-x-

Panting very hard, I fell back onto my soft bed as my Teddy Bear lowered my legs and laid next to me, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me closer to his warm body.

"Mmm...You're so warm Shunsui..." I murmured as I snuggled closer to him and nuzzled his chest a little.

"Heheh...So are you my love...I've missed you so much while I was away..." he said lowly and stroked my hair.

"Mmmmm...You know how much I love it when you touch my hair...Teddy Bear," I hummed and slightly nuzzled his hand, wrapping my arms around him. He chuckled more and continued stroking my hair, quickly pulling the covers over us, as he planted small, soft kisses all over my face. I giggled a bit then yawned and snuggled even closer.

"Awww...Is my flower tired?" he asked and I nodded. "Okay...We'll go to sleep." He softly kissed me. "Sweet dreams my wife."

"Sweet dreams my husband," I slightly mumbled and fell asleep in his arms, dreaming of us having a family and not worrying about any conflict.


End file.
